


How To Ask Your Captain Out

by synia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synia/pseuds/synia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock tries to ask Jim out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Ask Your Captain Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I browse through old bookmarks. I had [this old prompt](http://st-xi-kink-meme.livejournal.com/13264.html?thread=12052688#t12052688) saved in case someone wrote for it and suddenly felt inspired to write a silly little story for it. The image link doesn't seem to work anymore, but luckily I had that saved too (you can see it [here](http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/8546/hdp8.jpg)). Sadly I don't know who made it.

**Be specific.**

The first time Spock tries to ask Jim out he decides on a casual approach. It is only logical since a casual proposal of a game of chess ended up gaining him the man's friendship, Spock thought that a casual invite may gain him more.

They were docked at Starbase 23 where an important science fair was being held and Spock asked Jim to join him, being careful of mentioning dinner too. Jim looked up at him from perusing the program of the fair and smiled broadly "I'd love too."

Spock spent his shift satisfied that his invitation had been so well received, but was disillusioned of his idea when Jim met him accompanied by Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Sulu and Lieutenant Commander Scott.

"Hey Spock! I told them at lunch where we were going and they got curious too." Jim grinned at him.

Spock arched an eyebrow "It is a very interesting event."

Sulu was almost jumping up and down "I saw on the program they've got a botanic exhibit with incredibly rare specimens! I can't wait!"

Spock reined in a sigh and started walking beside his Captain. At least they would be spending time together anyway.

~o~

**Be ready for everything.**

After his first failure Spock realized that his approach had been too casual, because of their friendship Jim obviously hadn't found anything unusual in Spock's proposal. On one hand this pleased Spock very much, on the other it meant he needed to be more explicit when asking Jim out again.

He decided to ask Jim for dinner in his quarters to ensure privacy and replicated a whole dinner mixing both Vulcan and Terran dishes. Jim seemed delighted at the sight.

"Wow, what's the occasion?" he smiled up at Spock and sat on his usual chair in Spock's quarters, "Good, I can't see anything that's going to kill me. Perfect as usual Mr. Spock." Jim winked at him.

Spock was about to elaborate on the occasion when Jim asked "Is this your way of saying 'sorry I forgot our anniversary?'" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Spock froze, "Pardon?"

Jim threw back his head and laughed, "Don't worry, it's completely illogical. I didn't really expect you to remember. I was kinda bummed when you rescheduled our chess match though."

"You mean three days ago? What kind of anniversary was it?" Spock asked, honestly curious.

"You're gonna make me say it?" Jim made a face "What's your eidetic memory for?"

When Spock just stared at him Jim elaborated. "The night before you were leaving for New Vulcan, when I came to ask you to be my First Officer and we talked? But then you told me you were going to leave even though you didn't look like you wanted to? Ring any bell?"

"Of course." Spock whispered. How could he forget? They had talked for hours and the sad look on Jim's face when they had said goodbye was imprinted in Spock's mind.

"See? I told you it was illogical, but I consider it the beginning of our friendship, so." He shrugged and picked something that looked like bread from a plate. "This looks really good, I'm gonna try it."

Spock didn't have time to think about what Jim had said or to explain that he wished for this to be their first date, because Jim had never tried Vulcan cuisine before and didn't know he was allergic to one of the ingredients that went into that bread.

As soon as Jim was able to breathe again he declared the whole incident hilarious. Spock was not inclined to agree.

~o~

**Be original.**

"Nyota, I would appreciate if you would stop laughing at me."

Nyota wiped tears from her eyes and took a calming breath, "I'm sorry, Spock. It was impossible not to laugh. You ask him out and you not only fail to convey that meaning but you also land him in Sickbay!"

"Now that you have unnecessarily summarized the situation can our conversation proceed?"

"Yes, sorry. Didn't mean to be insensitive, it can't be fun for you."

"It is not. Do you have any advice?"

She paused to think then suddenly brightened with an idea "Valentine is coming up. If you give him a gift on that day it would be impossible for him to misunderstand."

"Although I find the holiday illogical, your idea still has merit. I will consider it. Thank you, Nyota."

She smiled, "Don't mention it."

~o~

On Valentine's Day Spock went to his Captain's quarters for a game of chess. He had a box of chocolates with him and had decided to give it to Jim, following Nyota's advice. When he entered Jim's quarters the box almost slipped from his hand. There were several similar boxes on Jim's desk.

Jim exited the bathroom dressed only in his blacks while Spock was still staring at them.

"Hey! Sorry I haven't set up the board yet, I only just got out of the shower." He went to the desk and grabbed the boxes before heading for the recycler.

"What are you doing?" Spock asked surprised.

Jim looked at him quizzically then glanced down at the boxes, "Oh! I can't eat them, I checked the ingredients. I thought about offering them around at the mess but I don't want to look rude by not eating them too. I thought this was less embarrassing for everyone?" he made a face like he wasn't really sure and his eyes slid to Spock's hand "You got one too? From Uhura?"

"It is not from Lieutenant Uhura."

"Secret admirer?"

Spock barely repressed a sigh, "You could say so."

Jim opened his mouth as if to enquire further but Spock beat him to it, "I was not aware you were allergic to chocolate too."

"It's not the chocolate, it's stuff like nuts and the fancy coatings they put on these that I can't eat. I love chocolate. I can't believe I have to waste it all." He looked regretfully at the boxes then turned back to Spock "Do you want them?".

"No, thank you, Captain. Perhaps I can offer you these. They do not contain ingredients you are allergic to."

"But those were for you."

"It was my intention to share them with you."

"Really? Why?" Jim asked curiously.

Spock paused, "Vulcans cannot consume too much chocolate." He knew he was backing down from his plan, but after seeing all those boxes the gesture suddenly seemed cheap and meaningless to him.

"Right. Ok. You sure there are no nuts?"

"I am certain."

Jim took one when Spock offered the open box and popped it into his mouth letting it slowly melt. "Oh my god," he practically moaned "dark chocolate and coffee. These are my favorites."

Spock closed his eyes and recalled all of his Vulcan patience.

~o~

**Be brave.**

McCoy looked at Spock as if he had grown a second head, "I have two questions for you. Who do you want to ask out and why, oh why, are you asking _me_ for advice?"

"I do not believe it is any of your concern who-"

"So it's Jim." McCoy interrupted him.

Spock's silence was all the answer McCoy needed.

"What's the problem?" Leonard asked.

"For one, he is my commanding officer."

McCoy rolled his eyes at him, "Now you're just making excuses. If you've already tried asking him out then that means you've gotten over that fact and decided to risk it anyway, right? So don't chicken out now. You just need to tell him clearly."

"Perhaps he has understood my intentions and does not appreciate them."

"That's not like him. He doesn't leave people hanging, he's always honest about his intentions. And he cares about you, so if he's gonna let you down he's gonna do it gently." McCoy paused and sighed when a new thought occurred to him, "Then he'll worry himself sick that he'll lose your friendship, which I'll have to hear all about. My pain will be endless, one way or another."

"He could never lose my friendship." Spock objected immediately.

"Then maybe you should tell him that too. You know, if things go bad."

~o~

**Be blunt.**

Jim quirked an eyebrow at Spock. His First Officer had requested entrance to his quarters but hadn't said a word yet, instead he was just standing there, a few steps from where Kirk was sitting at his desk.

"Captain, I have a query." Spock finally said.

"Hit me."

"I do not wish to hit you."

"Good, we've made progress then." Kirk said with a teasing grin.

Spock blushed, Kirk grinned even more. "Come on, what's your question?"

"Captain, will you go out with me?"

Kirk snorted. "Spock, and you wonder why I'm the only one who laughs at your jokes."

"Vulcans do not joke, Captain."

"Sure."

"You did not answer my question."

Seriously? What was this, a new kind of torture? Oh no, Jim realized with a bitter internal laugh, this was karma. This was fucking payback for all the hearts he had supposedly broken, for all the I-love-yous he had never replied to. Fine, he would take this in stride too. Even if the words were probably going to kill him with their blatant lie.

"Okay, I'll play along. The answer is no. I'm sorry, Spock."

Spock stiffened, "Captain, do you even know what I said?"

Kirk rolled his eyes "Will you go out with-"

"Yes." Spock interrupted and Kirk was left with his mouth half open, confused with just a hint of amusement. He tilted his head to the side, fixating Spock with a calculating gaze.

"You can't be serious."

Spock just stared at him.

Kirk stood up and walked slowly, purposefully like a predator, to him. They stood close in front of each other, breaths mingling and lips only inches apart. Kirk's blue eyes bore into Spock and suddenly he grabbed Spock's shirt and yanked him into a kiss. It was a challenge and Spock knew it, so he immediately put a hand on Kirk's neck and his other arm sneaked around his Captain's back to pull him close. Spock never wanted to let him go. Kirk gasped, not expecting Spock to respond, and Spock took advantage to deepen the kiss. Jim finally relented and Spock cheered internally when he felt Jim melt slightly against him.

They kissed until they had to come up for air and Kirk breathed, "You really weren't joking." His tone was still a little disbelieving.

"As I have already stated, Vulcans do not joke." He stroked a hand on Kirk's face, his thumb following Jim's cheekbone. "And I believe I have my answer now, t'hy'la." It wasn't a question, but something in his eyes betrayed a little uncertainty.

Jim smiled, "Yes, you do" and kissed him again.


End file.
